Boneca Silenciosa
by Daniie Swan
Summary: *Songfic*E ela só fazia chorar quando estava sozinha. E ele sempre esteve a lhe observar... Aquelas gotas caírem uma a uma de seus olhos hipnotizantes, através do vidro, Boneca Silenciosa...


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse à história não seria a mesma, definitivamente.**

**Personagens OOC.  
**

**Música do capítulo: Still doll de Wakeshima Kanon,****do encerramento de Vampire Knight. Inspirei-me nela. Boa leitura. **

E ele estava lá. Na janela da sala de música como toda quarta-feira vendo a estranha menina de olhos perolados, falar sozinha, chorar sozinha, cantar sozinha. _Bem_. Ela não estava sozinha. Não sabia por que tinha aquele ritual estúpido de ficar observando-a, toda bendita quarta feira, ela chegar, fazer coisas estranhas, cantar, depois chorar e sair da sala quando todo o colégio estava vazio. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Não sabia o porquê daquilo. _Haveria um por quê?_

Olá senhorita Alice

No vidro,

Vejo seu primeiro sonho

Você está vendo?

Você está vendo?

Ele pensava que ela não sabia que ele a observava. Seus instintos de vampiro deveriam servir para alguma coisa. Ela sempre o percebeu fora da janela, poderia estar chovendo, nevando, e ele estaria sempre ali. Toda quarta-feira. A observá-la.** Ela sentia**. Não se importava com aquilo, até que o olhar se transformou em incômodo. Ela não o queria a olhando. Deixasse a sofrer sozinha por tudo, então. Não. Ele não sairia dali. Droga. Não complique as coisas, por favor.

Evite machucar

Meu coração que ainda

Está doendo

Mais pálido que o normal, estranhos olhos vermelhos. **Vampiro**. Ela sabia. Foi destinada a entrar naquele mundo escuro e cruel quando seu primo, sua única família foi terrivelmente assassinado por uma daquelas criaturas lendárias. Não tinha _medo_. Nem _rancor_. Só fazia chorar. Por não ter medo dele, por deixá-lo ficar ali e não reclamar. Por gostar de ver ele observando-a. Merecia ir à forca por ter um pensamento desses. E agora ela chorava. Por seu primo, por sua vida sem um motivo existente e pelo lindo vampiro de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

"Concerte",

Suas memórias

Perdidas no vazio

Mas... Ele não queria mais observá-la. Percebeu que estava só se martirizando por desejar ela de longe. Queria sentir sua pele, seu gosto, seu **sangue**... _Não_. Não deveria. Entrou dentro da sala e espantou-a.

-Pensei que isso nunca fosse acontecer... - Ela sussurrou para si mesma, mas ele escutou. Sua super-audição era útil, afinal.

-Acho que me esgotei. Estou curioso. Desculpe, mas... Porque choras? - Ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela. O cheiro do seu perfume inocente batia na parede e voltava na sala pequena. Ficou inebriado. Queria mais. **Muito mais**. - Porque és tão triste?Posso ajudá-la a curar isso? - Ele se ajoelhou na sua frente, limpando suas lágrimas cristalinas.

Olá, Senhorita Alice

A verdade,

Sobre você ser triste

Pode contá-la?

Pode contá-la?

-Não. Não podes me ajudar. Não deve me ajudar, mas... Eu preciso que me ajude. Preciso de você...

Ele a abraçou carinhosamente a apertando contra seu corpo enquanto ela aspirava o seu cheiro inebriante.

Ela arquejou para trás, cambaleante.

-Eu sei o que você é. Você... é um **vampiro**. Acho que minha vida está entrelaçada a vocês.- Não conseguiu manter as lágrimas silenciosas.

-Porque diz isso? - Ele perguntou parado no mesmo canto.

-Minha única família foi morta por um de vocês. Estou sozinha... Não tenho ninguém. **Mate-me**. Eu prefiro morrer a viver esta vida miserável. *Onegai... - Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, soluçando descontroladamente.

Agora estou

Cravejando em mim

O calor de suas palavras

Ele não queria ter ouvido isso. Tudo... Menos isso. Não suportaria transformá-la. Não agora. O que era aquilo?Estava... _Sentindo _algo?Não. Não sentia. Era um vampiro. Não sentia nada. Não minta para si mesmo. Estava sentindo. Ele viu ela se levantar, limpar suas lágrimas, e cantar a mesma música de sempre. De toda quarta-feira. Uma música triste. A retratava, como estava agora. A voz melodiosa, calma, linda... O que fez o ficar hipnotizado. Ela cantava... Como se sua vida dependesse daquela música. Como se aquela música, fosse o estopim para querer ficar viva. Ele, pela primeira vez em anos... Sentiu-se apaixonado. Como se sua música, transformasse sua vida sem sentido. **Não pare, por favor**.

Sua música

Toca-me lá no fundo

Então, cante

E ela não parou. Não até ter ficado satisfeita. Sua garganta doía, suas pernas bambas. Iria desmaiar. Iria?Abriu os olhos e percebeu que não cantava mais. Percebeu-se em sua cama. Estaria ali?Foi um sonho?Um sonho **ruim**?Olhou os lados, confusa e suspirou ao ver parado olhando a janela, com as mãos no bolso.

-Acordou?- Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

-Foi tudo um **sonho**?Um sonho ruim?-Ela perguntou sussurrando.

-Não. - Ele se aproximou e viu-a fazer uma careta triste e se encolher. - Mas, eu estou aqui. Estarei sempre aqui. Ao seu lado. Protegendo você. - Ele alisou seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, aproveitando a carícia.

-Porque diz isso?- Ela perguntou.

-Porque sou seu _anjo da morte_.

-Eu... Acho que não sei seu nome. - Ela falou forçadamente.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hyuuga Hinata. Sabe sasuke-kun?Acho que… eu gosto. - Ela confessou, corando um pouco. Olhou pro lado.

-De que?

-De ver você me observando. - Ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Sabe Hinata?

-O que?

-aishiteru*. -ele sussurrou enquanto enlaçava suas mãos com a dela e ia até o seu pescoço lentamente. Ela não se assustou.

-Nunca vou fazer nada com você. Nem vou deixar outros fazerem. Você é minha. Só minha. -Ele respirou fundo no seu pescoço, fazendo o coração dela se acelerar e se arrepiou involuntariamente.

-Sou sua. Só sua. _**Pra sempre**_. - Ela concordou. Uma lágrima escorreu.

Ainda assim, você não responde...

(Still you do not answer...)

*Onegai: Por favor.

Aishiteru: Eu te amo.*

**Bem, está aí. Minha primeira história postada no FF, e com certeza virá muito mais por aí. Só por lerem, irão fazer um grande favor.**

**Espero que tenham curtido! É pequenininha, mas cheia de sentimentos.**

**Talvez, reviews?**


End file.
